PERFECT SCORE
by DarienTuxedo Mask
Summary: Serena got a perfect score on her math test and she goes to the arcade to show her best friend Andrew,but things don't go so well,she encounters none other the Darien there.


Perfect Score

Summary/ Serena got a perfect score on her math test and goes to the arcade to show her best friend Andrew but things don't go so well she encounters Darien there the one guy who always puts her down.

Main/ Serena and Darien

Sub/ Andrew

Romance/hurt/comfort

Rated K

Serena was skipping down the street with her math test in hand on her way to the arcade to show Andrew, in about ten minutes she reached the arcade and walked in,

the arcade was a little busy,people playing games and drinking milk shakes,Serena searched for Andrew and spotted him at the counter talking to none other then Darien,Serena didn't care if he was there she wasn't going to let him ruin her day,

she walked up to the counter and sat on a stool beside Darien.

"Hi Andrew I'm having the best day,i have some good news."she said.

"Why is that meatball head get a better score on the sailor v game?"Darien said calling her his favorite nickname for her.

"No jerk and it's none of your business,i'm talking to Andrew!"she said.

"Don't mind him Serena he's just being himself,tell me the good news."Andrew said.

"Andrew it's so great i got a perfect score on my math test."Serena said and handed Andrew the test.

Andrew looked at the test and sure enough she got a perfect score,"Serena this is great I'm so proud of you,how about a strawberry milkshake on the house." he said and handed her the test back.

"Thanks Andrew that means allot to me and a strawberry milkshake would be perfect."she said with the brightest smile.

"Your welcome Serena and one milkshake coming right up."Andrew said and went to go get her milkshake.

"Wow meatball head a perfect score,how did you pull that off?"did you cheat?"Darien said.

"No way jerk i studied really hard for this test i would never cheat!"she said really offended by his comments.

"Like i would ever believe that meatball head,you are not even capable of studying,your the laziest girl i have ever known,there is no way you could ever get a perfect score on a math test on your own!"he said automatically regretting his words.

Serena was so hurt by what he had said,she had promised herself not to let him get to her like this but he has,not only was her day ruined she was crushed never in her life had anyone ever been so cruel to her,

she knows he has been mean to her before but not like this,Serena just couldn't hold her tears back anymore she let them fall.

"I don't care what you say Darien i studied my hardest for my math test and i can't believe you would think i would ever cheat,i don't know what i did for you to treat me this Way i hate you Darien i wish i never knew you!"  
she said and got up and ran out of the arcade.

Serena wait!"Darien called out to her but she was already out of sight.

"Darien you better go after her and tell her how you feel about her before it's to late!"Andrew said trying to help his friend.

"Your right Drew i can't lose her i love her Serena is everything to me!"Darien said and ran out of the arcade after Serena,

Darien thought he should try the park thinking she might be there,ten minutes later Darien reached the park and spotted Serena sitting on a bench crying and walked up to her.

"Serena."he said in a low voice.

"Go away Darien haven't you said enough?"Serena said.

"Serena i am so very sorry for everything i said."Darien said.

"Darien why do you hate me so much."she said with sadness in her voice.

"Serena i don't hate you i could never hate you,in fact I'm very proud of you for doing so good on you test." he said trying his hardest to make to things right

"Then why are you so mean to me?"she said.

"Serena it was my way of keeping you from getting to close,i lost my parents when i was really young since then I'm afraid to let anyone get to close,but I'm going to push you away anymore Serena i want you in my life i can't lose you."Darien said finally starting to let down his defences and tell her how he feels.

"Darien what are you trying to say?"Serena said.

"I love you Serena,i have loved you since the first day we met,i love your smile,your beautiful hair,i love how you are with people,your the kindest person i have ever met,I'm so lucky to know you Serena,i just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and possibly love me."Darien said pleading for her to believe him.

Serena couldn't believe what she had just heard,Darien loved her just like she hoped he would,after the shock wore off Serena began to speak,"Darien of course i forgive you and it's to late."

"Okay Serena i understand and thanks for forgiving me."he said and turned to walk away.

"No Darien you don't understand I'm already in love with you!"Serena said trying to stop him.

Darien turned around and faced her and spoke to her."Oh Serena do you really love me.

"Yes Darien i love you,i love you with all my heart!"she said.

"Serena you have made me the happiest man in the world!"

Darien said and ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her all the love he has for her,  
Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him back showing him just how much she loves him,

they stood there for a bit kissing until their were both breathless and stood there in each other arms all day.

THE END


End file.
